Anniversary
by loveforlater
Summary: Loki and Tony celebrate their one-year anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

"What? You celebrate how long you humans have been together?"

"Yes. It's become rare for people to last longer than about 5 years. When you do, you're the golden couple."

"In Asgard, you get together and stay together. It's easier that way."

"Hey, but if it was that way on Earth, then we wouldn't be together."

"You make a good point, Tony."

"So, are we going out, or should we stay inside?"

"Whichever you prefer. I've never done this anniversary before."

"You'll love it, believe me."

"When is it again?"

"Friday."

"Hmm, no I don't have plans that day. Looks like we can do the anniversary celebration."

"Since it's our first one, let's make it special."

"As in?"

"Do something we never do!"

"Go on a date."

"Perfect! Anything else?"

"Spend all day together."

"I wouldn't mind doing so, but with you running the damn company, I never get to see you."

"Like I said, on Friday I'm free. We can be together all day."

"Wonderful. Now one more thing."

"Not have sex."

"Ok, Loki. Not cool."

"Isn't Valentine's day the 'day-of-nothing-but-fucking'?"

"Yes, but this isn't Valentine's day. And who said we would be having sex all day?"

"It's implied."

"Oh, I've created a monster."

"Shut up, Stark and get back to your suit."

Tony spends the next six days organizing everything for their one year anniversary. It's funny that he's the one fretting about the anniversary details while Loki sits around sipping tea and working like the god he is. Tony wants their first anniversary to be perfect. If anything goes wrong, Loki will not want to have another celebration ever again. Not saying that Tony will necessarily want one, but on occasion, he can get really sappy and romantic. Loki seems to bring that side out of him more often than not, so he needs to know what romantic stuff Loki likes.

The day before the one year anniversary, the Avengers and Loki (he begrudgingly does not associate himself with the Avengers even though he fights with them. The whole media calls him the newest member of the Avengers) get called out for a battle and what do you know! Tony gets smashed into a building and breaks his legs. Very painful.

Enraged and upset, Loki ends up killing the creature and takes Tony back to the tower, going on and on about how he'll be fine by tomorrow but Tony knows he won't be good. They won't be able to have all the fun Tony had planned for them.

It's hilarious that when Tony wakes up on his one year anniversary with Loki, he's in a hospital with the man by his side.

"Lokes, happy anniversary."

"Save your breath, Stark. You're injured." Loki says, putting a finger over Tony's mouth.

"It's just my legs-"

"No, it's not. You have a brain injury. I've healed you up as much as I can without hurting you, but your legs are too delicate. You'll be immobilized for at least two months."

"What."

"Exactly."

"Two months or more? My god, what happened?"

"One of the Doom bots threw you into a building. You were quite hysterical."

"So were you if I recall that correctly."

Loki's face turns bright red and he coughs into his hand.

"I was worried, Tony. You don't know-"

"Please, I don't want you to turn into Pepper."

"-how much I wanted to beat your ass for acting stupid."

"Well, that's certainly not Pepper."

"Of course not. I'm not her." Loki scoffs with a smile. "I'm me, your current boyfriend."

"Mmmhmm, and you're gonna mine for as long we live."

"Happy anniversary by the way. Get some sleep, I'll see you in a couple hours." Loki leans over and gives Tony a gentle kiss and then a short kiss on his forehead with an affectionate smile before he exits the room.

"I never thought my brother would fall in love. I am most certainly happy to see him just as happy as I." Thor says, his voice starting to give Tony a headache. "I am here to wish you and Loki a good anniversary. Even though your plans may be ruined, I am sure your day will be perfect."

"I certainly hope it is." Tony sighs lovingly, closing his eyes as he hears Thor walk off.

When Tony wakes again, Loki is asleep by his side in a chair, his hand intertwined with Tony's. Tony knows right then and there that no matter what else happens this day, this is the perfect day ever.

"Reindeer, you up?" Tony sits up, removing his hand from Loki's. The god doesn't stir. "Thanks for staying here with me. It means a lot."

Loki just stirs in his sleep, moving toward Tony, probably tuned to Tony's voice, causing him to fall out of his seat.

"Shit!" the god yelps, getting back into his chair. "Oh. Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was already up." Tony smiles as the god sits on the edge of his bed. "What time is it?"

"It's six."

"Damn. We were supposed to have a date at this time. We were gonna be out all day." Tony sighs and Loki's face lights up. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"On that thing you call a face? No, sorry, nothing but the mirror image of a man who's in love with a god." Loki purrs, giving Tony a deep kiss. Tony eagerly responds, running a hand through his lovers black hair. "No matter how much I would like to continue this, I must leave to inform Bruce that you're up. He'll check and see if you're ready for more healing."

"Fun." Tony lays back down with a groan. Loki rolls his eyes and leaves the room, the room silent after his leave. "I hate hospitals."

After a few minutes of staring at the monitors on his bedside and the white ceiling, Loki comes back with all of the Avengers.

"While you were sleeping, we, rather Loki, did a little something for you since your plans got canceled by your injury." Steve smiles, holding a platter in his hands.

"Oh, so that's why your face lit up when I talked about dinner." Tony sighs happily as his friends give him the dinner in the bed. "Wow, this is amazing! Did all of you guys make this?"

"Loki ordered us to make the food for you. He was like a drill sergeant, Tony!" Clint complains and then winces as Loki hits the back of his head. It took a while for those two to be friends, but now they have a strong bromance.

"I did not order you around. You just can't cook for your life." Loki scoffs and places a plate on Tony's lap. "Here. And don't expect me to do this for you every time you injure yourself. This is special for our anniversary."

"I should get hurt and hospitalized the day before every anniversary!" Tony teases, getting a warm glare from his partner. "Thanks guys. This is really the best."

The Avengers smile amongst themselves and take the compliment before leaving the two men alone.

"I was a drill sergeant." Loki hums as he start cutting up a slab of steak.

"You bastard." Tony sighs affectionately, grabbing a plate of food. "But, I really thank you for this. A lot, Lokes. Didn't know you could cook."

"I can, but I don't do it often, so don't ask unless you're near death or it's important event."

"Breakfast is important."

That earns him a childish tongue from Loki.

"Eat up. After this, Bruce said I can wheel you in a wheelchair and we'll go out."

"Oh?" Tony says, opening his mouth to receive a fork full of steak. "Wow, this is really good. I think I've fallen in love again."

"They told me I spoil you." Loki murmurs, leaning forward to give Tony a kiss.

"Mmm, I wonder what's planned for tonight?"

"Nothing. You're injured." Loki taps Tony's nose.

"Why are acting so sweet? This isn't usually you."

"Well, you aren't usually seconds from death and this anniversary thing only happens once a year, so I thought I'd make it special."

"God, I love you." Tony says, kissing Loki roughly, pushing the food to the side. Loki climbs over Tony and kisses him back with equal verve.

"I love you, too."

After that day, Loki decided he likes this anniversary, so every year they celebrated it in the hospital, wether because someone really was in the hospital (second year Loki got injured at his and Tony's own wedding, fifth year Tony got amnesia, eighth year Loki gave birth to Anthony Stark Jr (TJ) and his twin sister Abigail, eleventh year both men got frozen in ice and got extremely sick) or wasn't, the hospital sort of became their sacred place, the Tony and Loki place.

By coincidence, it is also the place Tony realized he loved Loki. Almost dying certainly change's one's perspective on things, does it not?


	2. Chapter 2

I am leaving. For years I have been dishonest with my family and my parents about my personal and online behavior and activity. I created this account, a Yahoo account, Tumblr and AO3 account amongst others a month ago despite the rules given to me that state I have no permission to create these accounts. For two years, I have been slacking off with my schoolwork, not turning in assignments and not completing the assignments. One affect of these actions is that my grades have gone from straight A's to barely being able to get a C. I have also been acting out against my sister, so my parents told me no online accounts until I get my grades back together.

Now, they have discovered my lies, and I lied even more once caught. So, this will be my last post before I close down these respective accounts. I'm saying goodbye to you all out of respect for the community, the readers, and the encouragement given to me. If you see me again, it will be a sign that I have ceased the lying and have gotten back to doing simple things, such as doing my homework.


End file.
